


Heart

by WhovianFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tattooed Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhovianFemme/pseuds/WhovianFemme
Summary: Response to Challenge: write a 5 sentence destiel fic with the prompt: heart from this https://m.facebook.com/groups/1738066693138229?view=permalink&id=2250986168512943





	Heart

"Why are you looking at me like that?" said Cas, noticing Dean out of the corner of his eye. Cas was helping Dean wash Baby after a particular bloody hunting trip. Dean was beaming at the angel, rinsing the same quarter panel of the Impala without paying attention.

"When did you get that cute little heart tattoo on your ass?" Dean asked, his face splitting with a gorgeous blinding white smile. Cas smirked as he pulled up his jeans that had sagged and remarked, "right after you gave me yours."


End file.
